


nothing is ever convenient (except to make things uncomfortable)

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Thor: The Dark World, mildly awkward social situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor returns, there is still the matter of responding to Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing is ever convenient (except to make things uncomfortable)

**Author's Note:**

> In the junior novelization, while on her date with Richard, Jane mentions that her father was British, while her mother was American, so she would spend her summers in London. I borrowed that idea for this fic.

When the world has been saved, the data complied, and Thor returned permanently to Earth, Jane realizes that Richard’s text can no longer go unanswered.

She fidgets the entire time the phone rings. Because it _will_ be picked up: it has that tone. Even if it did go to voicemail, it would be the right thing to keep trying until she actually has him on the phone, not to be a chicken and—

“Hello?”

“Richard!” Jane’s voice squeaks and she suddenly cannot bear sitting at her desk. She springs up and goes to check on the equipment she stores in the apartment, the instruments that let her know if anything in the atmosphere is a little off.

Absolutely nothing. No anomalies that need urgent attention. Everything is perfectly normal.

“ _Jane_. How have you been?” His voice is warm, and Jane already knows that this will not be easy. “I saw you on the telly. Is everything all right?”

“Everything’s fine. There was a lot of cleanup to take care of, a lot of reports to write…but anyways, that’s not why I called. I wanted to talk about our date.”

“Oh, really?” Richard’s tone is vaguely hopeful. Jane physically cringes away from the phone.

She takes a deep breath and pushes onwards. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can have another one.”

“Oh.”

A beat.

“It’s not you, you’re _great_. You were funny, you dealt with Darcy, you let me run off on our date and still followed up after—believe me, it is _completely_ me.”

“I suppose I do,” says Richard. He sounds just like he did at the restaurant: bemused but pleasant. “I am sorry that we won’t be seeing each other again, but things happen.”

There is no malice in his words. Jane relaxes slightly.

“I’m sorry, too. I just wanted to make it clear that it’s really not you.”

“If it’s not too much trouble, may I ask what it is?”

Jane freezes. For a wild second she just wants to say her work won’t let her. It isn't false. But it's also the easy way out.

“Do you remember the guy I was talking about?”

“I remember. I presume that he is back in your life?”

Jane nods, then remembers he can’t see her. “He is. Permanently, this time.”

“I see. Here in London?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.” A pause. “Well, I’m happy for you, Jane. I hope things work out.”

“…Thank you. I really am sorry, Richard.”

“Don’t be. My ego is not so fragile it cannot take such a gentle rejection.” Jane smiles a little at that. He adds, “I do appreciate your call.”

“It was the least I could do. Good luck to you, too, all right? She’s out there somewhere.” 

“With your blessing, I’ll soldier on.”

Jane laughs. “You do that. Good-bye, Richard.”

“Good-bye, Jane.”

Painful, but the ordeal is over. 

Jane collapses back into her chair.

\--

Of course, she is naïve to believe she won’t encounter Richard again.

The stay in London may only be temporary, but it is an old city, full of history, and both she and Thor are keen to explore. They take no maps. Instead, they wander the streets hand-in-hand, ducking into any shop that strikes their fancy. Thor is surprisingly discreet in ordinary clothing, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He still draws a few lingering glances, but no more than what is expected.

It is in one of those little shops that they encounter Richard. He is taking tea at a round table by the window, reading a newspaper. They don’t see each other until after she has paid for the coffees. Jane turns around just as Richard looks up to ask for a new pot. 

“Jane! How are you?”

“Good!” says Jane, too brightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She suddenly wishes that they had just grabbed a couple of tea bags instead. She is suddenly very conscious that she is still holding Thor’s hand. She swings it, trying to be casual. “You know, getting lost in London. Tourist stuff. The usual.”

“I see,” Richard looks at Thor. “I take it this is the, uh, guy?” 

Thor’s usual smile shifts into something more appraising, and he tugs her a little closer to him. Jane wishes that she could step between them, even if she’s too short to make much of a difference.

“Yes, this is the guy. Richard, Thor. Thor, Richard.”

Richard stares.

“Thor?” 

“Yes.”

“ _The_ Thor?”

“Yes.” Jane does not quite make eye contact.

“Thor, _the god of thunder_ , is your guy.” Richard looks completely gobsmacked. 

Jane fantasizes about hiding in a hole in the ground.

“Yeah, he is.” She shifts from one foot to another. “We, uh, met before Manhattan. I signed a bunch of disclosure agreements promising not to tell anyone about him unless it was relevant. You know, about the whole alien thing.”

Richard just nods. 

“Besides,” she continues, cracking a strained smile. “I don’t like talking about exes with other guys, and, well…”

She gestures hopelessly at Thor, who breaks his scrutiny of Richard to look at her instead. 

“He’s hard not to talk about,” she finishes hopelessly. Thor is trying very hard not to seem too pleased. She elbows him. 

“I think I can understand that,” says Richard, shaking his head. He straightens; cranes his neck to look up at Thor. “Anyways, it’s an honor to meet you. Thanks for saving the Earth. Well, again.” 

He holds out his hand. 

Thor’s features relax and he gives a genuine smile. He reaches out and clasps Richard’s hand. “I had but a small role in the effort. Your Midgardian science is what should be celebrated, especially in the hands of those like Jane.”

“I can imagine.” Richard smiles at Jane. “If only I had known I was on a date with a superhero.”

Jane returns the smile, and feels some of the tension in her shoulders drain away. 

“I owe thanks to you, as well,” says Thor.

Richard’s smile turns quizzical. “What do you mean?”

“Were you not the Richard who called Jane while we were on Svartalfeim and helped us find our way back to Midgard?”

“I did call, but…”Richard turns to Jane. “You were on another planet? I called you on another planet?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“We were battling Malekith,” says Thor at the same time. 

Sometimes she loves Thor for his utter disregard for SHIELD. Other times, she wishes he would stop talking. A thousand bugs have suddenly perked up.

“The elf who tried to blow up Greenwich?”

“Yes.”

Richard blinks. “Huh.”

The barista calls her name and Jane escapes to retrieve their coffees. When she comes back, Thor is speaking quite enthusiastically about her visit to Asgard.

“So you’re the prince of Asgard?” Richard is saying. “Crown prince. Successor to the throne?”

“No longer,” says Thor. “I have given up my right. The question may present itself against in the future, but for now I am Asgard’s champion, not its heir.”  
“I never really had a chance, did I?” Richard asks Jane.

Jane shrugs, a little helplessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Are you sure you’re only _half_ -British? I have never heard an American apologize so much.”

“Well, I am.” Jane passes one of the coffees to Thor. “We better get going. It was nice to see you again, Richard.”

“Same to you, Jane. Nice to meet you, Thor.”

“The pleasure is mine,” says Thor. He takes Jane’s hand and starts to pull her away, but Jane hesitates. She hands him her coffee instead and turns back to Richard.

“Uh, Richard?”

“Hm?” He looks back up from his paper.

“Do you have a pen?”

“Uh, yes. Why?”

“Give it to me. And your napkin, too. ”

She ignores both men’s stares as she writes her message. When done, she sets both pen and napkin down, grabs her coffee and practically drags Thor out the door without looking back.

\--

_Richard,_

_There’s a very good chance that our conversation was recorded. If anybody from the SHIELD agency tries to ask about me, say we had one very bad date and leave it at that. It might make things easier for you. Let me know if they give you trouble._

_Sorry again!_

_Jane_


End file.
